Yugi's dilema
by nika tao
Summary: i co wrote this story... hope you all love it...


Miriku-'-'-Yami no Hikari this is my co writer! She is the best!1 she helped so codos to her!

Yugi walked down the cold empty street, his tight leather pants hugging his legs, blocking out the cold. The hood of his hoody was pulled up, blocking out the winter weather. Yami stared out at the street from the window in Yugi's room. The younger boy had been gone for hours, and there was a blizzard on the way. He was worried sick. Yugi pulled his hand out of his hoody pocket, his bracelets moving around with the movement, he looked at his watch, "I better get home before Yami worries... it's nearly ten pm." he looked at his nails and sighed, the black nail polish was chipping, he'd need to redo them. He started heading in the direction of his grandpa's game shop. Yami saw him coming. He darted down the stairs and pushed open the door. The snow was beginning to swirl faster. "Yugi! Hurry up and get in here--that blizzard is coming in fast!" Yugi looked up, not really caring about the swirling snow. "I'm coming..." He blinked the snow out of his eyes, fearing his eyeliner would get messed up,greatwith a sigh, Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged him in. "If you keep doing that, you're going to freeze!" he scolded, steering Yugi into the kitchen and sitting him at the table. He poured a cup of hot chocolate and set it in front of the younger boy. Yugi smiled weakly, "thanks..." He picked up the cup and drank some of the warm liquid. "Yami." "Yes?"  
Yami tried to hide the concern in his crimson eyes. He was very worried about Yugi. He'd changed...and not for the better. Yugi smiled, a smile resembling his old smile, "I'm fine... Why do you worry so much?" Yami sighed a little. "Yugi...you're just so...different. Your entire outlook has changed. At look at the things you've done to your body...it worries me."  
He lowered his eyes. "I'm worried that some day, I'm going to find a box of razors stashed in your closet or something..." His tone was only half-joking. Yugi had to admit, he had changed. He placed his head on top of Yami's, "Yami... I'm not going to do that... and you know it. I just... like looking like this. It makes me look tougher then I used to." "It makes you look like a loner, a bully, and someone who neither wants nor needs friends," Yami retorted.  
He clapped a hand over his mouth, realizing exactly what he'd said a few seconds too late. Yugi stood up and turned away from Yami, walking out of the kitchen, "Whatever. I'm going to bed." A tear fell down his cheek, that had really hurt him. "Yugi," Yami said softly--but the younger boy was already gone.

He groaned, sitting in the now-vacant chair. _Smooth move, baka. Real smooth..._ Yugi took off his hoody, revealing his leather tank top. He threw the hoody to the ground, then looked in the mirror, "Maybe... he's right... but I like this look. and it's not like I can just go back to the other me..." Yugi sighed, tears flowing freely down his face. why can't he see that...? Yami stared at the wall. He didn't want to admit it, but--this new Yugi also scared him a little. And he didn't **want** the change. He wanted his old Yugi back. The Yugi that was independent, but still a little shy--the Yugi that would come running during thunderstorms, but would act so tough and brave once he was in Yami's arms... Yugi sat down on his bed, grabbing his hoody to wipe his eyes. He looked up in the mirror, his eyes were smeared black.great Yugi stood up, walked into his bathroom and washed his face. Looking in to his mirror, he screamed, punching the face in it. The mirror shattered.

Yami sat bolt upright at the scream. He ran up the stairs and tried to open the door--but it was locked. "Yugi! Yugi, are you all right in there!" Yugi Sank to the floor, holding his now bleeding hand. The knuckles had been slashed open. "Yami!" he shouted, trying to get to the door. Yami backed up and ran into the door, ramming it with his shoulder. "YUGI!" Yugi crawled out of the bathroom and unlocked the bed room door, "Ya...mi..." Yami swept his hikari up in his arms, putting his hand over Yugi's bleeding knuckles. He winced as he saw the shattered mirror. "I'm so sorry, Yugi," he whispered. Yugi cuddled up against Yami, shaking his head, "No... I'm ...sorry..." "Why are you sorry? You did nothing but grow and change...and I took exception to it, because it wasn't what I wanted..." Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest, "...Sorry ... I made you ...worry..." Yami stared at the dragon tattoo. "Yugi...when...why...?" Yugi started crying again, "sorry... I should have told you...a month ago..." Yami closed his eyes. "You changed so fast..."  
Stepping carefully over the mirror shards, Yami pulled his first-aid bag from under the sink."I'll get you all fixed up," he said quietly. "And then, if you'd like, I'll leave you alone..." Yugi shook his head, "No, stay with me." Yami smiled a little. He carried Yugi back downstairs and set him on the couch. He didn't even mind that his palm was bloody from pressing it over Yugi's knuckles. For now, his hikari needed him--and that was all that mattered. Yugi smiled, "Yami...thanks...i quess i just got angrey and then i punched the mirror." "It's all right, Yugi..."  
He bowed his head slightly as he reached for the rubbing alchohol. "I'm sorry I got you so upset...I didn't mean it..." Yugi winced as Yami poured the rubbing alchohol on his hand, "Ow! that hurts! Why does that stuff have to sting?" "Because it's cleaning out your cuts," Yami replied, wrapping Yugi's hand in a swath of linen bandages. "I don't want you to get infected..." Yugi smiled, "Do you know everything?" He looked serious for a moment then started laughing for the first time in a while. Yami smiled. He hadn't heard Yugi laugh in months...  
"No, Yugi. I don't know everything. If I knew everything, then I would have no trouble with anything..." Yugi smiled, hugging Yami, "Ok... I cause you truble don't I?" Yami smiled. "No, Yugi...you don't cause trouble. I'd go to the ends of he earth and back if you asked, and it would be no trouble..." Yugi smiled, leaning forward and placed a kiss on Yami's cheek, "I don't want you to go to the ends of the earth. I want you to stay here." Yami blinked at Yugi, touching his cheek. His skin felt like it was on fire where the younger boy's lips had touched... Yugi blushed, "Yami?..." Yami gave his head a hard shake. He already knew that Yugi considered him the big brother he'd never had...  
"Yes, Yugi?" Yugi smiled, letting the words roll out his mouth from his heart, "I love you…"

A slightly bitter smiled twitched at the corners of Yami's lips. "As you would love a brother. So you've told me..." Yugi sighed, leaning forward, "no. not like that." Yugi pressed his lips to Yami's. Yami blinked. His mind reeled. **_Yugi...you really...? _**Yugi pulled back, his eyes on the ground,did I do the right thing "Yami...?" Yami's eyes glimmered softly, and he pulled Yugi into another kiss. Yugi smiled, he was glad that yami liked him in returned. Yami smiled softly. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you," he murmured, draping his arms around Yugi's shoulders. "You worry me when you're out for so long..." Yugi sighed, "Sorry... I've just been thinking alot. The only reason I told you that i loved you like a brother was because i didn't have the guts to tell you the truth." Yami smiled. "It's all right...I never told you because I was afraid you'd think I was smothering you..." Yugi smiled, laying is head against Yami's chest, "No I wouldn't." Yami hugged him. "I love you, Yugi..." Yami hugged him. "I love you, Yugi..." Yami shivered a little, and looked out the window. The blizzard had strengthened. The wind was howling, and the snow piled in little drifts on the outer sill.  
"Glad we're not out there," he said jovially, standing up. "I think I'll get us a quilt and make some more hot chocolate... Stay right there." Yugi smiled, "Okay." He looked out the window, i could have been caught in that mess...

Yami returned in about ten minutes with a thick quilt, a thermos, and two mugs. He handed one to Yugi, pouring some of the hot chocolate out of the thermos. He poured a mug for himself, wrapped the quilt around both of them, and snuggled close to his hikari.  
He chuckled slightly, humming a Christams carol.

"_The weather outside is frightful __  
__But the fire is so delightful __  
__And since we've no place to go __  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..._"

Yugi laughed, "Yami...you're so funny." He sipped his hot chocolate slowly, not wanting to burn his tongue. Yami grinned. "I try." He took a careful sip of his cocoa. "Hmm. Marshmallows. That's what I forgot. Oh well..." Yami smiled a little. "If you say so." Yugi smiled, sitting down his cup, "Yami...are you mad about the tattoo?" Yami shook his head. "No...I'm not mad. I just wish you hadn't...or that you had told someone first..." Yugi sighed, "Sorry. I know." Yugi looked up into Yami's violet eyes, "I love you so much..." Yami slid his free arm around Yugi's shoulders, crimson eyes glimmering softly. "I know, hikari-mine. I know..." Yugi smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head on yami's chest again. Yami pushed Yugi's bangs back from his face, placing a light kiss on the younger boy's forehead. "My little Yugi-koi," he purred. "yami? Do you like my new look? I guess i'd never really asked you, "Yugi said, looking at the dragon head on the top of his right arm. Yami smiled softly. "I like the look--but not the frame of mind that comes with it." " Sorry. I guess i just got alittle swept up..." Yugi said, smiling. Yami cuddled closer. "As long as you're back to normal now," he whispered into Yugi's ear. Yugi nodded, "yea... I am..." Yugi looked up and kissed Yami again. Yami traced his tongue around his hikari's lips, asking entrance. Yugi obliged, opening his mouth slightly for Yami to enter. Yami pushed his tongue into Yugi's mouth, exploring the dark cavern. When he was done, he nipped playfully at Yugi's bottom lip, opening his own mouth slightly. Yugi blushed, sliding his tongue into Yami's mouth. He explored every spot he could reach. Yami moaned softly. He backed away for a second, setting both his and Yugi's mugs on the coffee table. Then he turned so that he was sitting straddled across Yugi's waist. "My little koishii," he purred, nipping at his hikari's earlobe.

Yugi whimpered, tilting his head back, " My Yami..." Yami traced light kisses down Yugi's neck, sliding his hands up under his shirt. Yugi moaned lightly, running his hands through Yami's hair, "...Pharoah..." "Yugi..."  
Yami pulled Yugi's shirt off, and traced his tongue along his hikari's chest. Yugi moaned a little louder this time, laying back on the couch. Yami's fingers twitched towards the zipper on Yugi's pants--but he hesitated. He wouldn't do anything that Yugi didn't want him to... Yugi looked down at Yami, "...Don't.. stop...please..." He wanted to go as far as Yami would take him.

Yami smiled a little. He pulled Yugi's pants and boxers down to his ankles.  
He paused only long enough to pull off his own clothes, and then slid his hands down Yugi's side. "All mine," he murmured. Yugi's heart beat fast, and he nodded, "I am yours...and you are mine." Yami's erection brushed against Yugi's. A shiver ran down his spine. Yugi moanded lightly, love the contact. He bucked his hips trying to keep contact. Yami's back arched, and he pressed his hips against Yugi's. Just the touch sent waves of heat and cold through his entire body. Yugi pulled Yami close to him, kissing him deeply. One hand buried itself in Yugi's hair. The other slid down towards the younger boy's groin. He hesitated again.  
"Yugi," he said softly. "I...I don't...want to do anything...you don't feel...ready for..." Yugi whimpered, "Yami...Please..." Yami smiled softly. He slipped one finger into Yugi's entrance. Yugi moaned lightly, running his hands through Yami's hair. Yami carefully slipped another finger in, and, slowly, stretched the opening. He was trying not to hurt Yugi... Yugi tilted his head back, his body filling with pleasure. Yami slid himself slowly in. Up and down...carefully...slowly... Yugi moaned louder, his nails digging into the couch. Yami pressed down a bit harder, a small moan escaping his lips. Yugi moaned louder, pulling Yami down on top of him. Yami thrust again. And again. His vision was hazed over with lust and love. Those pleading amethyst eyes drove him on... Yugi dug hia nails into Yami's back lightly, warpping his legs around Yami's waist.

Yami touched his forehead to Yugi's. "I love you, hikari-mine," he murmured. Yugi kissed Yami, sliding his tongue into the pharoah's mouth. Yami pulled himself out of Yugi's passage and rested next to him, allowing the younger boy to take dominance. Yugi flipped Yami over and crawled on top, reaching down and sucking on his hardened memeber, "I love you too." Yami's back arched. He moaned softly. Yugi reach back and slid two fingers into Yami's hole, hoping that wasn't too much. Yugi reach back and slid two fingers into Yami's hole, hoping that wasn't too much. Yami moaned again, a mix of pleasure and pain--but mostly pleasure--flooding his senses. Yugi pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, "You...ready?" Yami nodded a little. Yugi pushed inside, laying his head on Yami's chest. Yami shivered a little, feeling Yugi's breath across his chest. His back arched again. Yugi licked Yami's chest, loving the feeling of Yami's muscules around his member. Yami's hips bucked. His fingers laced themselves through Yugi's hair. Yugi whimpered, "Yami..." Yugi moved in and out, creating a rythem. Yami moaned softly, his grip tightening a little. Yugi pushed as deep as he could, hitting Yami's prostate. Yugi hit the bundle of nerves again, knowing his was close to his climax, "Yami...I..." Yami tilted his head up. His eyes were still partially glazed over. yugi groaned as he came inside of Yami, "YAMI!" he lay donw on top of Yami, relaxing. Yami gently pulled Yugi out of him, letting the younger boy rest. He draped his arms around his hikari's shoulders. Yugi sighed hapily, "Yami... i love you... thank you.." "You're welcome," Yami purred softly. "I'll always love you, aibou--no matter what..."

Yugi smiled, "Yami...i'm tired...and can you get my taotoo lotion from the bathroom, in my room?" Yami smiled a little. He stood up and went upstairs, coming back down with the lotion and a thicker blanket. "Here you go." Yugi smiled and took the lotion, putting it on the tato , "Thanks..." Yami pulled him close again, being careful not to rub off the lotion. "Next time you do something like this, warn me," he murmured. Yugi smiled and nodded, "Ok... i will... then i guess the tongue piercing is a no go?" Yami stared at him, the horrified look in his eyes saying everything that needed to be said. Yugi smiled, "I was joking Yami... i don't want my tongue peirced, ...just... down there..." Yami groaned. "Okay, joke's over," he siad firmly. "I think you've already changed enough..." Yugi smiled, "Ok... no more piercings... fine...but why not you get your ears done?" Yami sighed a little. "Why? I had enough of earrings and ornaments as pharaoh..." Yugi sighed, "But.. you would look good with your cartalidge peirced..." Yami rolled his eyes. "All right, fine. _One_ ear piercing, that's it." Yugi smiled, "Yea..." he cuddled up to Yami and sighed happily. Yami couldn't help but smile. He kissed Yugi lightly on the forehead. "You should get some rest--it's very late."

Yugi smiled, "ok... night..." Yami smiled. "Goodnight, little one." Yugi fell asleep, happy and content.


End file.
